


Ghosts of the Past

by Hound and Hare (tittysatan)



Series: Vladdy Kink [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S2 E16 Masters of All Time, Time Paradoxes, awful mullet and all, bottom!vlad, call it an apology for how fucked up the last one was, college Vlad, this is unforgivably sappy, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittysatan/pseuds/Hound%20and%20Hare
Summary: Going back in time wasn't a bad idea; Danny just needs to do something about Vlad's fixation with his mom. There's no guarantee it won't lead to a new fixation, though.





	Ghosts of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJCross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCross/gifts).



> A small request: if you found this through someone linking it, could you tell me who and where in the comments? I've been getting a surprising amount of hits/kudos lately and I'm dying to know why.

It wasn’t that going back in time to make Vlad turn out different was a bad idea; Danny just hadn’t gone about it the right way. At least, that was the conclusion he came to. There might not be any point in keeping him from becoming a halfa if Jack became one instead and Vlad married Maddie, but there had to be other ways it could have gone, right? Completely sabotaging the portal, for instance. Which turned out to be a piece of cake, since Danny could just sneak in invisibly and pull out some wires.

But it turned out that didn’t quite do the trick either, because even without ghost powers, Vlad still somehow managed to become stupid rich, and he still had the same weird obsession with Maddie, which meant he was still a major pain in the butt. So it seemed like more drastic measures were needed, and there was only one thing Danny could think of to make Vlad stop creeping on his mom.

When the idea first occurred to him, he thought it was gross and ridiculous and definitely not worth it, and it probably wouldn't even work anyways cause he had no idea what he was doing, but the more Danny thought about it… The thing was, Vlad wasn’t that much older than him back then, and once you got over the godawful mullet, he was even kinda cute. Also, less of a smug jerk. So it’s not like he _hated_ the idea. And Danny might not know what he was doing, but it’s not like Vlad knew either, and based on the man’s whole psychosexual thing with wanting to make Danny his son he was pretty sure he was Vlad’s type, and he’d be going back to the future right away and wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences, and even if it _was_ an issue he could just go back in time and change things again anyways, so… For better or for worse, Operation Seduce Vlad had the green light.

Danny was lurking invisibly around the dorm room when Jack finally heaved a sigh and got up from the couch. “Good luck with your final,” Vlad said, not looking up from the open textbook in front of him.

“Thanks, I’ll need it,” Jack said, closing the door behind him and leaving Danny and Vlad alone and guaranteed a few undisturbed hours.

“Hiya, Vladdy,” Danny said, materializing cross-legged on the desk in front of him.

Vlad fell out of his chair as he scrambled back. “Wha…you…you’re a…a g-ghost…!?”

Danny shrugged. “It’s Phantom, actually, but sure.”

“W-what do you want!? Is this about the portal!?”

“What? No. I’m here for you, it’s a Christmas Carol sort of thing. Except it’s not Christmas, there’s only one of me, and I can only tell you about the future.”

Vlad’s face was starting to shift from shock to suspicion. “…well that doesn’t sound much like A Christmas Carol.”

“In spirit!” Danny groaned. “Pun not intended! But I’m here to tell you that Maddie’s gonna marry Jack and there’s nothing you can do about it, so if you don’t give up on her now you’re just gonna spend the next twenty years obsessing until you’re a creepy forty-year-old virgin.”

“…but that can’t be true…!” Vlad said. “I’m sure if I can just tell Maddie the way I feel, then…”

“Trust me,” Danny said, gliding off the desk to lean in close. “I’m from the future, I’ve seen it, and honestly? Kinda sad.”

Vlad studied his face for a moment before his gaze dropped. “So…so I really…have no chance with her…?”

“Nope.” Well, unless Jack became a halfa, but Vlad didn’t need to know that.

Vlad just stared at the floor for a long moment before slowly pulling his knees up to his chest. He was starting to tear up. Danny actually found himself feeling kinda sorry for him. “…even so, I… She’s the love of my life, I can’t just give up on her like that.”

“Yeah, I thought you might say that,” Danny said, and before he could convince himself this was actually a terrible idea, kissed him.

Vlad was frozen for a moment before he managed to push him away, wide-eyed and blushing. “W-what are you…”

“Distracting you,” Danny said, kissing him again, running fingers through his awful mullet, caressing his neck. Which seemed about right, based on movies and stuff. “What, doesn’t it feel good?”

“…that’s not…”

“Don’t like boys?” He coaxed Vlad out of his defensive posture to straddle him, unzipping his jumpsuit and shrugging it down off his shoulders, trying not to blush. He might have practiced this in front of the mirror, but that was _not_ the same. “I mean, I _know_ you like me.”

Vlad frowned, blinking. “…how old _are_ you? For goodness sakes, what kind of a man do I become!?”

“A pretty crappy one, honestly,” Danny said, kissing him again, slipping a hand up under Vlad’s shirt to stroke his back until he moaned softly into Danny’s mouth. He was so easy it was kind of a power trip. And to think Danny had been worried he wouldn’t be able to pull it off. “Which is why I’m here, to set you on the right path.”

“By…making out with me?”

Danny grinned. “Now you get it!”

“No I don’t!” Vlad said, but he was blushing and his pants were tenting and he wasn’t pushing Danny away.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter,” Danny said, rubbing him through his pants, getting more and more turned on himself at the way Vlad was squirming and moaning when he was barely even doing anything. Cute. “Just focus on me.”

“…this must be a dream,” Vlad murmured in between Danny’s kisses.

“Sure, why not,” Danny said, pulling him up onto the bed. Vlad’s, he’d made sure, because the last thing he wanted was to make out with someone on his future dad’s bed. “No one’s ever gonna know, so it’d might as well be. Which means you can do whatever you want,” he whispered, breath hot against Vlad’s ear.

He leaned back to see Vlad staring at him with confused, hazy eyes, slowly reaching up to trace fingers over his face, through his hair. Vlad opened his mouth as though to say something, hesitated, and pulled Danny down into a desperate needy kiss instead, arms tight around him, rutting up against him with a moan, and jeez, mullet Vlad might not have been Danny’s first choice of makeout partner but that didn’t make this any less hot.

“That’s more like it,” Danny said, pushing Vlad back for just long enough to pull his shirt off before letting Vlad kiss his neck, down his chest, pulling his jumpsuit down to his hips. Danny took Vlad’s hand and guided it to his erection, breath catching as he touched him through his underwear, unzipping Vlad’s fly to touch him back.

“You’re so beautiful,” Vlad sighed in between kisses and Danny actually jolted from surprise. That was… Like yeah, he kinda was, especially as a ghost, but the Vlad he knew would _never_ say something like that. It was…sweet. Really sweet, and it made Danny’s heart race a little, and he didn’t know how to feel about Vlad saying something that made him feel the way that did.

So Danny kissed him, touched him more, because that way he wouldn’t be able to say any more confusing tender things. He slipped his hand into Vlad’s waistband to feel him slick and burning hot against his fingers, hips jerking as Danny stroked. Vlad’s hand was running over Danny like he wanted to touch every inch of him at once. It was kind of intoxicating, and then Vlad was reaching into his boxers to stroke him directly too and it was _really_ intoxicating. There was no reason why this should feel as good as it did, it wasn’t that much different from jerking himself off, but at the same time it couldn’t be _more_ different.

Danny came first, hips jerking, moaning into Vlad’s mouth as he was worked through it. He’d never come that hard before. It was actually kinda embarrassing, and it would have been even more embarrassing if Vlad didn’t come too as soon as Danny started stroking him again, letting out a soft cry as he buried his face in the crook of Danny’s neck, clinging tight to him before finally relaxing.

They lay there in each other’s arms in a daze of afterglow, half-naked, covered in sweat and cum, catching their breath. After what felt like a long while, Vlad reached up to run a hand through Danny’s hair. “You’re so solid,” he said. “You don’t feel like a ghost at all.”

“…it’s complicated.”

There was another long pause before Vlad spoke again, leaning back to look Danny in the eye. “…what am I to you, that you’d come here and… Who _are_ you?”

He didn’t know what to say to that. Vlad was his enemy, even his nemesis, and Danny was just doing this to get him out of his hair; or at least, that was what he’d told himself. He wasn’t sure he knew anymore. And besides, when he returned to his own time, the Vlad waiting there might be a completely different person than the one he’d known. “I’m Danny Phantom,” he finally said, because it was the only part of the question he could answer.

“…Danny Phantom,” Vlad repeated, tasting the name. “You’re going back to your own time now, aren’t you?”

“I mean…yeah.”

Vlad pulled him closer, burying his face in his chest. “Am I going to see you again?”

“Of course you are,” Danny said. Not for a while, but this definitely wouldn’t be the last they saw of each other.

“…I’ll wait.”

Danny felt his heart jump like it had when Vlad called him beautiful. “That’s, uh… Yeah, no, don’t do that. That’s a really bad idea for, like, a lot of reasons.”

Vlad didn’t reply.

“…I gotta go,” Danny said, pushing out of Vlad’s arms, zipping his jumpsuit back up. He let Vlad pull him into one last kiss before he was gone, though.

 

* * *

 

Vlad had known Danny in some capacity for more or less the boy's entire life; he was best friends with the his parents, after all. And while they’d never been especially close, they’d always gotten along well enough when they were in the same room. It wasn’t until very recently that there was anything more to it than that.

It was just an ordinary summer visit from the Fenton family, but when Vlad laid eyes on Danny, he thought he’d seen a ghost. It didn’t seem possible for a person to change so much in one year. Vlad had never thought of Danny as anything other than the son of his good friends until now, of course not, he wasn’t like that, but… He looked so beautiful now, and so achingly _familiar_. His hair night-black rather than snow-white, eyes crystal blue rather than glowing green, skin pale rather than tan, but other than that, they were identical. That boy had called himself Danny, too. It couldn’t be a coincidence; it had to be fate.

For the two weeks that the Fentons stayed in Wisconsin, Vlad couldn’t take his eyes off Danny.

Then they went home, and after a week, Vlad decided to move to Amity Park.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t have reservations about his feelings. Danny was still a minor, after all, and something like a godson or a nephew to him. Vlad knew it wasn’t right. But he couldn’t stop himself from imagining, not when he looked so much like the other Danny; couldn’t keep himself from having dreams in which the boy that touched him in his narrow dorm bed had dark hair and fair skin. It was all he could think about. It was driving him mad. He had to tell him. Even if Danny told his parents, and they were angry and disgusted and everything else Vlad deserved from them, it would still be better to never see any of them again than to continue to suffer from this longing.

Vlad stood in front of the door to the Fenton home, hand shaking just a little as he raised it to the door and, before he could stop himself, knocked. He stood there for what felt like an eternity, trying to calm the desperate pound of his heart, before the door swung open.

“Oh, hi Vlad,” Danny said, blinking up at Vlad, and it was _him_. The face, the voice, the way he carried himself, it was all exactly the same, and it was all Vlad could do not to throw his arms around Danny and kiss him right there in the doorway. “My parents are actually out right now, so…”

“That’s quite alright,” Vlad said, slipping past Danny to invite himself in. He knew Jack and Maddie were out of town for a conference and Jazz was sleeping over at a friend’s house; that was why he’d chosen tonight. “…you’re the one I wanted to talk to, as a matter of fact.”

“…okay…?” Danny said, watching with an eyebrow cocked as Vlad sat down on the couch.

“Let’s have a seat, shall we?” Vlad said, patting the space next to him.

“So? What is it?” Danny asked, sitting down maybe a little further away than Vlad might have liked.

Vlad could barely hear through the pound of his pulse in his ears. “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” he began, feeling his face grow hot, unable to meet the boy’s eyes. “I’m not asking anything of you, and I’d never dream of doing anything you didn’t want.”

“…you know what this sounds like, right?” Danny said with a crooked, humorless smile.

Vlad’s chest ached, and some part of him wanted to laugh it all off and go back to Wisconsin and never set eyes on Danny again, but he couldn’t. He had to tell him; he had to. “Please, Danny, just hear me out.”

Danny didn’t respond, but he didn’t leave or tell Vlad to leave, either.

“…over the last few months, I… When I see you…” Vlad had mentally rehearsed this any number of times, but actually being here, in front of Danny… He couldn’t get his words out. He didn’t know what the look on the boy’s face, eyebrows raised and mouth twisted, was supposed to mean; only that he’d do anything if it meant he’d stop looking at him like that. “Oh Danny, I can’t talk around it, I… I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Danny’s mouth fell open in pure shock. “…what?”

“I know it’s strange, but I can’t help it,” Vlad said, reaching out to push a loose lock of hair out of Danny’s eyes before catching himself. “You’re all I ever think about anymore; you’re the reason I moved to Amity Park. I’m sure you must not want to hear it from a man my age, but I couldn’t keep it inside any longer, I... I love you madly, Danny, I’ve never loved anyone like this before.”

Danny was still just looking at him, wide-eyed, as though he couldn’t make sense of what he was hearing. “…why?”

“Why do I…love you?”

Danny nodded. “Like…if you just wanted to do me, I’d get it, but… You’re serious?”

“Of course I am!” Vlad said, turning redder than ever. He’d thought about it, naturally, and perhaps that was how it had started, with his memories of the boy who shared his face. It wasn’t just lust anymore, though. It had reached a point where he found everything Danny did to be charming, whether it was his bratty quips or his grumbling about school or the way he lit up when he talked about the things he loved or the desire to do good that shone through his youthful selfishness. Vlad loved it all, because it was Danny. “…of course I’m serious,” he said again, forcing himself to meet Danny’s eyes. “You…you’re perfect.”

“…oh,” Danny said, blushing, looking down. “So…so if I said I didn’t wanna bang or anything, then…”

“I’d be more than happy to have you return my feelings in any capacity…!” Vlad said, heart leaping, stomach twisting. Did this mean…

“…even if I said nothing til I was eighteen? Not even holding hands?”

“I’ll wait as long as you want me to, I swear.” He’d already waited twenty years; what were a few more? But no, Danny couldn’t mean it, he had to just be asking to ask, out of curiosity, nothing more.

Danny was blushing in earnest now, one hand at his mouth, eyes brushing over Vlad. “If… If I said I wanted to top…”

Oh goodness. Vlad had not expected that. For everything he’d imagined doing with Danny, the thought of being on the receiving end had never so much as crossed his mind, but… The other Danny had been the one to take the lead, hadn’t he? And that had been wonderful. In fact, now that he was imagining Danny’s slim body on top of him, moaning from the pleasure of Vlad’s insides, trying so hard to make him feel good… “…I…I would… rather enjoy that, I think.”

“…seriously? You’d seriously let me fuck you.”

Vlad just nodded, trying to hide his erection.

Danny slumped back on the couch, shaking his head slowly with a dry laugh. “…man, you really _have_ changed,” he said to himself.

“…what’s that supposed to mean?” It couldn’t be that he was really…

Instead of a reply, Danny shifted in to straddle him, fingers laced behind Vlad’s neck. It was so familiar, too familiar. “You’ll let me take the lead with everything. And that means _everything_ , not just sex, like…like you don’t ever get to tell me to do anything. Not even just a suggestion.”

“Of course,” Vlad murmured in a daze. Danny even smelled the same as that boy, and he was so close, and what he was saying made it sound like… He couldn’t mean it though, of course not, if Vlad let himself believe Danny meant it only to be wrong he’d shatter.

“I won’t be yours,”  Danny said, face more serious than Vlad had ever seen him, even as he blushed. “You’ll be mine. Would you still be okay with that?”

Vlad couldn’t say he was happy about it, but he understood Danny’s reservations. He was just fifteen and Vlad was more than twice his age; it was only natural that he’d want to set firm boundaries to make up for the innate imbalance between them. So no, he might not like that Danny felt the need to keep him at arm’s length, but it was still so much more than he’d ever expected from him. “Yes, I would.”

Danny smiled, gentle and bemused. “The old you never would have gone for that,” he said under his breath, and before Vlad had a chance to ask what on earth he was talking about, Danny was kissing him. He even kissed the same, and when Vlad wrapped his arms around him he leaned up against him the same way, and the sounds he made and the way he ran his fingers through Vlad’s hair, and there was only one answer, there had only ever been one answer.

“…you’re him, aren’t you?” Vlad said, voice soft and shaky as he leaned back to meet Danny’s eyes. “Danny Phantom.”

There was a pause, and then Danny gave a little laugh, scratching the back of his neck. “…yeah, I figured that was it,” he said, and a wave of light flashed over him, and there he was.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Vlad was kissing him, lying back on the couch and pulling Danny on top of him without breaking the kiss, holding him like the last twenty years were nothing but a daydream and they were still back in his dorm bed. “I love you,” he breathed in between kisses, “I’ve loved you all this time, my Danny…”

“I told you not to wait,” Danny said, but he was smiling as he said it, unzipping his jumpsuit and pulling it off and tossing it aside.

“…so…do you want to…” Vlad said, hesitant even as he was unable to take his eyes off Danny’s slim, tan, nearly-naked body.

“Dude, I’m gonna fuck you,” Danny said. “I was absolutely not kidding about that. And let’s be real, you’re kind of a bottom now anyways.”

Vlad blushed, opening his mouth to say something in his defense before realizing he didn’t have anything to say. It wasn’t exactly untrue, not with how much the thought of being taken by Danny excited him, and it didn’t matter anyways. He was just happy to have him back.

“Jeez, you’re so cute…” Danny said, kissing him again, fumbling with the buttons of Vlad’s suit until Vlad undid them himself. “You really haven’t changed at all, huh?”

“…is that a good thing?” Vlad asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Sure is.”

Vlad hesitated before taking off his shirt, suddenly acutely aware that Danny might be exactly the same as he was that night (for all Vlad knew, it was yesterday to him), but Vlad had aged twenty years. He wasn’t usually self-conscious about his body, he kept himself in good shape, but this was different. Danny might say he hadn’t changed, but he wasn’t the teenager he used to be.

Of course, he barely had time to hesitate before Danny had pulled his shirt off for him, tossing it aside and kissing his neck without a moment’s pause. Vlad could have cried. Danny wanted him; his Danny, the ghost that had possessed him for the last two decades, wanted _him_ , and wanted him as he was now.

“Hey… Let’s go up to my room,” Danny said, climbing off him and pulling him up from the couch by the hand. “I, uh…feel kinda weird about going at it right in the middle of the living room, y’know?”

“…yes, you have a point,” Vlad said, glancing at the pile of clothes next to the couch, then back at Danny, eyes meeting for a quiet moment before they both laughed. “You’ll have to come to my mansion next time,” he said as Danny pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom. “…I mean, not to assume that…”

“There’s gonna be a next time,” Danny said, shoving the balled-up comforter off his bed and sitting cross-legged on it. “Now hurry up and get naked, it’s not fair if I’m the only one.”

Vlad was actually kind of embarrassed by how happy that made him. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants and socks, leaning down to kiss Danny, letting the boy pull him onto the bed and into his arms. Vlad was covering his face and neck and chest with kisses and Danny was laughing and pulling him closer and it was perfect, absolutely perfect.

“You’re so beautiful, my love, my Danny…” Vlad murmured in between kisses.

“Jeez, you’re such a sap…” Danny said, leaning down to kiss him. “It’s cute.”

Vlad kept working his way down Danny’s body until he was kissing his slim thighs, head between his legs and with his erection in full view through his underwear, and without thinking about what he was doing, Vlad leaned in and dragged his tongue over it through the fabric, drawing a soft moan from Danny.

“W-what’re you…”

“Oh, sorry, should I not?” Vlad said, sitting back up, blushing. He ought to have asked; it wasn’t right to let himself get so carried away.

“…no, I don’t mind,” Danny said, spreading his legs for Vlad again, letting him pull off his underwear. “Ahh, Vlad…” he breathed as the man took him into his mouth.

Vlad had no idea what he was doing, not really, but he tried his best, licking down and sucking up, twirling his tongue around the tip, intoxicated by the way Danny gasped and moaned, hands knotting gently in his hair, legs twitching on either side of him. When Vlad looked up at him, Danny was in a daze of pleasure, staring at him through hazy, unfocused eyes. “Does it feel good, little badger?” Vlad asked, switching to his hand for a moment.

“Yeah…” Danny said, breath catching as Vlad took him back in his mouth. “I… I’m gonna…”

Vlad’s only reply was to suck harder, pleasure him more, until suddenly Danny tensed underneath him with a soft cry and the man’s mouth was full of cum. He worked the boy through his orgasm, swallowed, shifted up on the bed to pull Danny into his arms and kiss him. “I love you so much,” he murmured, brushing the hair from his sweat-damp brow. “I’m so happy….”

“…never thought I’d see someone so thrilled to suck dick,” Danny said with a laugh, leaning in to kiss him.

“Only because it’s you,” Vlad replied, just a little petulantly.

“I really did a number on you back then, huh?”

“You certainly did,” Vlad said, grinding up against Danny’s hip, precum soaking through his underwear. “Seducing an innocent young virgin like that… You ought to take responsibility, you know.”

“I was still younger than you and you know it,” Danny said, pulling back for just long enough to get lube from the bedside table, meeting Vlad’s eyes for a moment before looking away. “…and besides, you weren’t the only one.”

Vlad blinked. “Beg pardon? You…don’t mean to say, that was your first…” Danny gave a single, quick nod. “But… For me? Was I really so awful that you…”

“…if that was all it was, I wouldn’t have done it,” Danny said, still unable to meet his eyes, blushing and fidgeting. “I mean… It was just a dumb idea at first, I never thought I’d actually _do_ it, but once I started thinking about it I couldn’t stop, y’know? You were cute, then. And now you’re…you’re handsome. And really sweet.”

Vlad could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He knew he was good-looking, of course, but it was so much different to hear it from Danny, and even more to hear that it wasn’t just pragmatism that made him do what he did, that he’d desired Vlad himself… The man pulled Danny into his arms and kissed him, deep and passionate, drowning in his taste and the warmth of his skin and the faint sound of his moans. “…you said you were going to take me, didn’t you?” Vlad murmured, pulling back to let Danny see the lust in his eyes.

“Wow, you’re sure eager…” Danny said, handing him the lube and sitting back, wiping himself off with the sheets. “…you ever done this before?”

“…now and again.” It was impossible not to be self-conscious as pulled off his underwear and spread his legs, slicking down his fingers and pushing one inside himself. “Never with anyone else, though.”

“I can’t believe you saved yourself for me,” Danny said, face red and hand at his mouth as he watched. He was already starting to get hard again.

“It wasn’t like that…!” Vlad said, adding another finger, breath catching as he curled them inside himself. “I just… There was never anyone else I wanted.”

“That’s…actually even more gay?” Danny said, leaning in to kiss him, hard against his side.

“I see I’m not the only eager one,” Vlad said, wrapping his free arm around him and kissing him back.

Danny’s only reply was to deepen the kiss, rutting up against him, and Vlad couldn’t wait any longer. He gave himself one last hard stretch and took out his fingers, shifting to pull Danny on top of him and between his legs. “…I’m ready.”

“…you know I have no idea what I’m doing, right?” Danny said, slicking himself down with the lube Vlad handed back to him.

“I don’t care,” Vlad said, caressing his burning face. “I want you.”

Danny buried his face in Vlad’s chest with a strangled noise. “You keep saying stuff like that…!”

“Then keep me from saying anything.”

Danny did, kissing him hard and needy, moaning into Vlad’s mouth as he pushed inside.

It felt…strange. Not painful, Vlad had prepared himself well enough and Danny wasn’t that big, but not exactly pleasurable either. “…you can move,” Vlad murmured.

“I don’t think… I’m gonna last long…” Danny panted, looking up at Vlad with heavy-lidded eyes, and all of a sudden Vlad didn’t think he’d last long either.

“Then _hurry_ ,” he said, rolling his hips, letting out a gasp as Danny’s cock rubbed up against his sweet spot.

“There…?”

Vlad nodded, moaning again as Danny thrust slowly, hitting him dead on. “Harder…”

Danny picked up the pace, breath ragged and heavy, reaching between their bodies to stroke Vlad. He’d been right before, he clearly didn’t know what he was doing, he couldn’t keep a rhythm and he only managed to hit Vlad’s sweet spot half the time and his strokes were erratic, but none of that made any difference. Danny was inside him, his Danny, and he was moaning like it was absolute heaven, and Vlad was absolutely drunk off that.

“…feels good?” Vlad asked, tilting Danny’s face up to meet his hazy eyes.

“…amazing,” Danny sighed, pulling him down to kiss him, clumsy and shallow. “I’m…almost…”

Vlad deepened the kiss, layering his hand over Danny’s to jerk himself off, feeling himself drawing closer to the edge with every thrust and every stroke. “Go ahead, then.”

It was only a few moments before Danny gave a low cry, body tensing and hand twitching against Vlad, filling him with heat, overwhelming his senses. “Danny…!” Vlad moaned, back arching as he came harder than he had since the first time Danny touched him, working himself through his orgasm until he felt the tension drain from his body and he collapsed onto the bed.

“…that was really good,” Danny murmured dazedly as he pulled out, Vlad shifting them to lie face to face, arms around each other. “Like, really, _really_ good.”

“It certainly was,” Vlad replied.

They lie there catching their breath just as they had so long ago, before Danny broke the silence. “…you were a halfa too, y’know,” he said, face buried in the crook of Vlad’s neck. “We were enemies, all we ever did was fight. I kinda hated you. And I remember all of that, but I remember visiting you every summer as a kid, too. I remember you signing me up for space camp for my birthday when I was nine, and helping me with my math homework, and when you came over for dinner last week and brought homemade brownies. It’s weird.”

“…it’s strange for me too, you know.” Knowing that there was an entire other Vlad that Danny had known, and that he’d been so awful. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for what that person did. “Do you ever think of me as him?”

“…sometimes. Not much. You’re nothing alike.” Danny leaned back to meet his eyes, hesitating a moment before he spoke. “…don’t you mind? I mean, you’re a completely different person now because of what I did.”

“Of course not,” Vlad said, kissing him, soft and tender. “I’m happy; I have a good life, and it’s only going to get better now that you’re a part of it. From what you’ve told me, it sounds like the me you knew was rather miserable.”

“…you’re a sap,” Danny said, kissing him back. “And he was a _mess_ , you have no idea. No way would I be here making out with him.”

“Then that’s more than good enough for me.”

Vlad had more questions, of course; why Danny was half-ghost, why they’d been enemies, how he’d traveled through time. But there would be plenty of time for that. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the warmth of his beloved’s body against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to JJCross for suggesting what to write for this episode; you have my deepest gratitude.


End file.
